Of Suns and Moons
by p-sama7
Summary: Iruka gets to have his favorite myth acted out, courtesy of Kakashi and his 'willing' students of course. Shounenai. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character.

Warning: I wrote this story about a year ago so the manga was around the end of the chunin exams thus all this is my point of view. I was going to post it while I was on hiatus from 'Growing Pains' but lost the story when the computer died, but my brother fixed it and I was able to find the story so I hope you all enjoy!

Multiple pairings, yaoi and straight.

Of Suns and Moons

Iruka reached up to the high shelf to get some books. After seeing he needed a few more inches to reach them he jumped and grabbed the old books sending dust in his face causing the chunin to fall on his back with two heavy books on top of him.

"Ow." Iruka muttered as he sat up and pushed the books off him. He heard a noise behind him and jumped to his feet. When he turned around he saw Kakashi with an amused glint in his eye watching him.

"Glad I can be your amusement for today." Iruka spoke sarcastically receiving a laugh from the jounin while he picked up the books he had push onto the floor.

"What are those books for?" Kakashi asked as Iruka put them on his table and sat across from the jounin in the library.

"These are for my class, what are you doing here?" Iruka opened one of the books waving his hand in the air as more dust came up from the pages. "Shouldn't you be training Naruto and the rest of your team?"

"Nah, they are already chunins. I don't think they need me anymore." Kakashi drawled out in his lazy laid-back manor.

"I know they don't need you anymore but you are still their sensei until the Hokage says otherwise." Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"But I would much rather spend time with you." Kakashi smirked under his mask, as Iruka was about to say something but couldn't and blushed. "And I am training them right now. We are playing hide and seek. Whoever finds me wins."

"And so you hid in the library? I doubt they would even look for you in this place." Iruka gave Kakashi a playful grin before returning to his books.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi glared at Iruka before sighing.

Kakashi watched Iruka read the book that the chunin was into for a while and smiled under his mask. He really enjoyed being around Iruka……………………..in fact he had admitted to himself that he was infatuated with the chunin teacher for some time now. Kakashi would almost get the get the courage to ask the chunin teacher out but would back down before he ever knew if the chunin teacher felt the same way.

Iruka turned the page and Kakashi looked around the room to see they were to themselves. Maybe he could ask Iruka now.

"Iruka?"

"Hn?" Iruka looked up from his book and smiled at Kakashi.

"I was………………………..I was wondering if……………….." Kakashi paused.

"If?" Iruka tried to encourage the jounin, he had never seen Kakashi so lost for words but it had been happening recently………………..quite often too.

"What are you reading?" Kakashi berated himself on the inside. He didn't want to ask Iruka in a library, he wanted to ask Iruka when something special was going on but the question was what?

"Oh I am reading one of my favorite myths. I was thinking about reading it to the class next week just for fun. Give them a break from their studies or something." Iruka put his hand behind his head and grinned.

"That sounds like a good idea, which myth is it?" Kakashi found him-self actually interested in it, he never thought Iruka would be one to be interested in myths.

"It's about the moon and the sun." Iruka tried to fight down the blush on his cheeks, he felt like a kid in front of the jounin sometimes.

"I never heard of that one………." Kakashi had only heard myths about ninjas and brave warriors. "What's the basic plot?"

"Basically its about love between two people. The Sun and the Moon. It's pretty much a downer in the end but at the same time it makes you wonder about what is really important in your life."

"Sounds interesting, maybe I'll come by when you read it to your class."

"That sounds good, I hope I'm not a disappointment though because usually this story is acted out in a play but I couldn't find anyone with the time to perform it." Iruka sighed. "I remember that I first heard this story in a play and I still enjoy it to this day, maybe the kids will get the same effect if I read it, ne?"

Kakashi nodded before something popped in his head.

"Hey Iruka, what if I can find some people to act it out? Would you let them perform it?" Kakashi grinned evilly under his mask as he thought of whom he could get to perform it.

"Uh………….." Iruka was a little taken back but thought about it, he really wanted to see it preformed like it should be, he smiled and glanced up at Kakashi. "Yeah but you have to tell me before the end of today if they are going to do it or not, okay?"

"No worries, I can guarantee right now that they would be more than happy to perform this for your class." Kakashi stood up and grabbed the books from Iruka. "When do you want it ready?"

"I was going to do it next Friday."

"A week then……………….okay it's settled we are doing it! See you later Iruka!" And before Iruka could say anything the jounin was gone with his books.

"But……………………" Iruka smiled to himself. Kakashi was a really nice guy; it almost made him wish they had gotten along better when Naruto had first taken the chunin exam.

"Well I guess now all I have to do is my lesson plan for next week." And Iruka went to work.

"Hey Gai!" Kakashi appeared in front of his rival and noticed two other jounin leaders with them. "And Kurenai and Asuma! Perfect!"

"What are you up to Kakashi?" Gai glared at his rival.

"I was wondering if I could barrow all of you're students for a week?" Kakashi curved his one eye at his friends who looked at him as if he was crazy.

"All of them?" Asuma took a drag of his cigarette when Kakashi nodded. "But that gives you twelve teenage rookies. Why?"

"Let's just say I want them to perform a play."

Everyone jumped when Kurenai broke into a loud obnoxious laughter. About after five minutes of calming her down she wiped the tears from hers and looked at Kakashi.

"Sorry, Sorry……………I just tried to picture all of our students working together long enough to put on a play. Plus Hinata doesn't have much of a stage voice."

"Well I bet my kids could perform better than yours." Kakashi glared at them waiting to see he who won over with that statement not that it was a surprise or anything.

"Your on! Fine you can have all of my students, my rival but I warn you that they aren't as easy to handle as your group." Gai laughed as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Got Gai's kids……………how about you two?" Kakashi looked over at Kurenai and Asuma who just sighed.

"Fine you can have my team, I think it'll be amusing to see how all of this works out." Asuma chuckled as he looked over at Kurenai.

"I guess you can have my team but don't do anything stupid with them okay!" Kurenai glared at Kakashi as the jounin laughed and thanked them for their support.

"See you guys at the show then!" And Kakashi disappeared once again.

"I hope Kakashi doesn't screw this up." Kurenai looked over at Asuma and smiled. "But then again it'll be nice for our groups to learn how to work together."

"I guess we better go tell our teams the news or there'll be war to pay." Asuma got up and headed out of the shop followed by his two other friends before the headed off in different directions to relay the news to their students.

"You want what?" Naruto yelled as his sensei just stood there holding a few books.

"I said that you guys and the students from Gai's, Asuma's, and Kurenai's teams are going to perform a play for Iruka's class." Kakashi gave all of his students a bored glare.

"And what if we refuse?" Sasuke growled at his sensei.

"You can't." Kakashi answered in an amused voiced as all of his students stared at him.

"What is the play about?" Sakura asked before she looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "I mean if we have to act it then I think we deserve to know what it is about."

"I will tell everyone everything when the other teams get here. Oh and Sasuke you have to do it no matter what so stop trying to think of ways you can get out of it." Kakashi leaned against a tree and pulled out his book so that could wait for the other teenagers.

Sasuke just growled as Naruto came over to him.

"Were you really thinking of ways to get out?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke just glared at him.

"No I was actually thinking of ways I could murder Kakashi." Whispered back causing Naruto to smile at him.

"Well you don't have to in such a bad mood!"

"Leave me alone dobe." Sasuke turned around before he had to listen to Naruto pouring insults out of his mouth against the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke your JERK! Why I…………."

"Geez Sakura! You still can't control the boys in your group? You're starting to lack forehead girl." Ino grinned as Sakura glared at her best friend.

"Why if it isn't Ino-pig!" Sakura walked over to her friend as they noticed more students come.

"SAKURA! MY LOVE!" Everyone turned to see Lee running towards them with his arms open.

"Well I guess everyone is here." Kakashi snapped his book shut and smiled at all the chunins. "Thank you for coming!"

After everyone sat down in circle Kakashi brought out the books Iruka had been looking at.

"Why are we here Neji-niisan?" Hinata stammered as she sat next to her cousin who was glaring across the circle.

"Why don't you ask Uchiha? It's his stupid sensei's idea." Neji said loud enough to receive a glare from Sasuke who had sat in between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei……………..um, what should we do first?" TenTen smiled at Shino before she looked up at the jounin. "I mean we would all like to know why we are here."

"Very well…………………but first we will assign character duties." Kakashi sat down on the other side of Neji receiving a growl from the boy but he just ignored it and went on. "First we get the main two characters."

Kakashi looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"Who should be the Sun and who should be the Moon?" Kakashi looked around to receive confused glances.

"Are they boy or girl?" Ino asked in an annoyed tone.

"I guess neither………………" Kakashi looked up to see all the kids glaring at him. "It's a myth that has to do with angels, demons, and gods. As far as the sexes the characters can be anyone."

"Okay then, how about you describe them to us. The personalities of each character that is." Ino sighed and looked like she was about to agree with Shikamaru who had stated this whole ordeal was tiresome.

"Okay The Sun is generally always in a good mood. A lot of crap happens to the Sun but it continues to smile and shine………………..and it isn't excepted in it's own world." Kakashi drawled boredly.

"So it's kind of like a misfit?" Sakura smiled and looked over at Naruto when Kakashi nodded. "Then I nominate Naruto!"

"What? Sakura-chan I can't…….……but………………." Naruto tried to think of something to say. "You think I'm a misfit?" Naruto tried to sound hurt but in a way he kind of agreed.

"Anyone else want to nominate another person?" Kakashi looked around and wrote on a piece of paper. "Naruto is the Sun."

"What is the Moon like?" Lee asked, "If it's anything beautiful then I nominate Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed at what Lee said and smiled as Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Well the Moon is kind of mysterious, it doesn't talk much and is supposed to be beautifully dark." Kakashi looked up from the book as everyone looked around.

"Well it can't be Sakura then because she isn't dark." Kiba sighed then he looked at Hinata and was about to say something when Hinata raised her hand.

"I nominate Sasuke-kun or Neji-niisan…………" She blushed and put her hand down and started to play with her fingers.

"That's a great idea Hinata!" Ino proclaimed. "But who should it be?"

After everyone looked at Neji, then at Sasuke, both whom were glaring at each other, then they finally looked at Sasuke once again.

"Sasuke is the Moon." Kakashi wrote down and returned to the book. "Now we need The Sun's parents……………"

Before Kakashi could describe them Kiba jumped up with a blush on his cheeks.

"I nominate Hinata and m……….myself!" He quickly sat back down and smiled at Hinata who was blushing.

"Anyone oppose?" Kakashi looked around and wrote their names down. "Okay the last character is whom will play the leader of the gods?"

"What do they do?" TenTen seemingly interested in the story put her head on her hands and leaned forward.

"He pretty much expels Sasuke from heaven, and does something in the end but I haven't read that far." Kakashi looked over so see a hand rise.

"I wouldn't mind kicking Uchiha out of heaven." Neji smirked as everyone look surprised that he actually volunteered for something. "Anyone oppose?" Neji growled as everyone but Sasuke shook their heads.

"Okay well we have the cast down." Kakashi closed the book and stood up.

"But what about the rest of us?" Choji looked up at Kakashi seemingly disappointed.

"You guys get to help with props, costumes, and extras if need be." He curved his one eye at all the teens. "Stay here for a few moments while I go get scripts for everyone. And if anyone leaves then they have to do whatever punishment I lay down got that."

All the chunins nodded as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Man this sucks." Shikamaru laid down on the grass and looked at the sky. "Well I guess I can cloud watch till Kakashi gets back."

"I think I will join you, the girls seem to be up to something and its kind of scary." Choji crawled over beside his friend and laid down as they watched the clouds.

"So what do you think this myth is about?" Sakura giggled as she looked over to where Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Neji were sitting.

"I wish he told me what the name of the play was, I used to be into that stuff until weapons that is." TenTen grinned.

"I would say it is a love story but there is only one girl, and she gets knocked up to become the Sun's mom." Ino sighed. "Hey Hinata what do you think?"

"Oh I……………….uh I think I've heard of this play actually but I don't remember what its about." Hinata smiled apologetically then looked around for her two teammates.

"I hope Sasuke gets most of the lines." Ino smiled with a small blush, "He has a nice voice."

"But Kakashi said the Moon didn't talk much. I wonder why?" Sakura looked over at Lee and smiled. "I wonder how long Kakashi will take to get those scripts."

"Let's just hope he isn't writing the scripts right now or we will be here for a long time." TenTen groaned as she sat back pulling a kunai out letting roll around in her fingers.

"I wonder what the guys are talking about?" Ino caused all the girls attention to turn to where the boys were sitting.

"This sounds fun!" Naruto beamed trying to ease the tension in their circle.

"Shut up loud mouth!" Neji barked as he glared at Sasuke.

"Hey don't talk to my teammate like that Hyuga! Or I might have something to say to thick brows." Sasuke glared at Neji.

Lee and Naruto just sighed at the same time before looking at each other. They needed to get an idea for Neji and Sasuke to break this glaring contest up before it turned into a war.

"Hey Neji………………." Lee poked his teammate in the arm. "I challenge you to a spar! And whoever loses has to sing something in front of everyone during our play."

"Go away Lee." Neji looked over at Lee averting his attention to his teammate for a second. "You know no body wants to hear you sing."

"What are you chicken?" Lee smiled at his teammate and jumped up in a fighting stance.

While Lee had averted Neji's attention Naruto had tackled Sasuke and dragged him off to another part of the field where Kiba and Shino just happened to be.

"Dobe let go of me!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto arm and flipped the blond over. "Why did you bring me over here?"

"Because no one wants another Uchiha versus Hyuga war, remember last time that happened Hinata had a melt down because you two were being jerks." Naruto glared at Sasuke from the ground where he was now sitting.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura………I was wondering something." Hinata looked to were Naruto and Sasuke were sitting.

"Sure Hinata, what can I do for you?" Sakura smiled at the shy girl beside her.

"I was…………………..well wondering…………………………..um about Sasuke and Naruto………………….they seem to be getting along a lot better than they used to." Hinata blushed slightly as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah they don't argue as much as they did when we were twelve but I guess that's cause we're 15 now so I'd suspect they would have at least matured a bit………………….not to say they don't argue at all of course. They are still rivals after all." Sakura sighed and looked over to where her teammates were chatting.

"That's good." Hinata looked up at the sun.

"When will Kakashi come back?" Ino groaned as a few people laughed.

"Back!" Kakashi chirped in his happy voice as all the chunins slowly woke up. "Wow I didn't think you would all sleep here over night."

"Kakashi! You no good sensei! We stayed here all night in the outside when we could have gone home to our beds! I am going to kill you!" Sakura jumped up and was about to charge Kakashi when she saw someone else walk up behind the jounin.

"Good morning everyone!" Iruka smiled as he put down some food packages. "Kakashi told me you guys were going to perform the play for me, thank you so much!"

All the teens sighed in defeat, there was no way they could turn down Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei is soooooooooo lucky Iruka-sensei is here." Ino gave Kakashi a threatening glare as they went to go wake up the boys.

"So who is playing what?" Iruka was overly excited about getting to see the story performed.

"Uh……………lets see Sasuke is the Moon, um Neji is god, Hinata is a demon while Kiba is the mortal, and Naruto is the Sun." Kakashi looked over at the students who looked over t him.

"But………………..but Kakashi this is a…………." Iruka was cut off when Kakashi put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! I haven't told them the plot yet don't worry!" He let go of the blushing chunin and smiled under his mask. "Trust me Iruka everything will work out. Now go back to work or something so we can practice."

"But I…………" Kakashi pushed Iruka back to the walkway and went back to his students before the chunin teacher could say anything else.

"Now here are the scripts." Kakashi gave everyone a copy so they could look over the scripts.

"Ummmm…………Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Why do I call Kiba my man-whore?" Hinata looked up at Kakashi with a big blush across her face.

"Well I decided to update the myth to a now a days theme. Don't you like it?" Kakashi curved his one eye at everyone.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Naruto looked at Kakashi as his faced paled even though there was a blush on his cheeks. "Since when am I Sasuke's love-slave?"

Kakashi laughed a little before he pulled out his old warn out book 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Well I thought the original version was a little slow and didn't have enough action so I added a few things from my divine inspirational book."

Everyone glared at Kakashi.

Censored scene of everyone beating the crap out of Kakashi

Sakura grabbed the book Kakashi had said the original story was in and opened it to the myth of the 'Moon and Sun'. While her and Sasuke were rewriting the play Ino and TenTen and left to go retrieve materials for costumes. Lee and Choji had gone to go get some props and Shikamaru and the rest were left to guard Kakashi who was tied to one of the log posts.

Have a great weekend!


	2. Rehearsal

Warning and disclaimer are on Chapter one.

Replies to Reviews:

dk-joy: He had to rewrite the play, especially using the help of his…uh play guide known as Icha Icha Paradise. Hehehe thanks and I hope you like this chapter as well.

iNsAnE nO bAkA: no it is not real, or it is in my mind since I am writing about more elongated version of the myth because I really like the principle……maybe I will make it a manga in a few years (laughs)

Yuki: Haha yessssss, but don't obsessively wait to the point of huting yourself……I did that once and they still haven't updated for about two years.

ruka-kun: Thanks lol, the best compliment I could get is knowing that I have done a good job keeping the characters in character lol.

bubbles: I hope this was quick enough. (smile)

animeperfect: hahaha was this soon enough?

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Rehearsal

"Wow Sasuke-kun! You're a really good writer." Ino smiled at him as everyone looked over the new script.

"Well we made a few adjustments but it's generally the same story." Sakura shut the book she had with her and looked at everyone. "Any complains?"

"Yes." Everyone rolled their eyes and looked over to where Kakashi was reading the script he had stolen from Shikamaru who now had his place tied to a tree. "The Moon and Sun can't be 'just friends' in the myth there are lovers!"

"But Kakashi-sensei they are both boys!" TenTen looked over at Sasuke and Naruto who weren't making eye contact with each other.

"I didn't say they had to hump like rabbits on stage now did I? I'm just saying there is an actual relationship between the two characters and if your not going by my script then at least go by what the myth says. Remember this is for Iruka and ya'll don't want to disappoint him now do you?"

Everyone shook their heads and admitted defeat. Even if Iruka hadn't been their teacher he was always there for anybody.

"So what if we just mention that they are lovers shouldn't that work?" Sakura sighed as everyone went to work editing their scripts.

"But we need to have some action you know to add to the chemistry………………oh I know!" Everyone turned to see Ino. "What if we just have a short simple kiss?"

"What?" Naruto shouted. "B…………….But………………….what if I don't want to kiss Sasuke?"

"Would you rather it be another guy?" Ino smirked as Naruto glared at her.

"Actually I would prefer if it wasn't a guy at all thank you very much!"

"Shut up dobe." Everyone turned their heads to where Sasuke was sitting glaring at all of them. "Why don't we just change the casting so that the main characters are of the opposite sex?"

"Nope, Na-uh, No way Sasuke-brat. I already told you that you could not get out of this and besides we aren't changing the roles because then we would have to try and decide who plays what but I think what we have is fine." Kakashi smiled under his mask as Sasuke sighed.

"I agree with Kakashi-sensei to some point, if we try to change it now it would be too tiresome." Shikamaru yawned.

"Shut up Shikamaru! You have no idea what you are agreeing with." Ino hit Shikamaru on the head and groaned. "Any other ideas?"

"W…………..what if…………….we switched people for the………………….kiss scene and uh………………………then switched them back?" Hinata stammered a bit as she looked at everyone shyly waiting for their responses.

"Why that's the best idea I've heard!" Sakura smiled. "How about everyone else? Any oppositions?"

Sasuke shrugged, Kiba agreed, Shikamaru and Choji didn't say anything, Shino nodded, Kakashi gave a thumbs up, and Naruto opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but after a quick glance at Sasuke then shut it and agreed with Hinata.

And the play was written.

"Why does Hinata look like a goth?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as everyone was fitted into the costumes Ino, Sakura, and TenTen had made.

"She is wearing dark colors because she is a demon! Now for the last time put on your costume before I put it on you myself!" Sakura glared at the blond boy who just pouted at her.

"Why do I wear such bright colors? Aren't I a demon too?" Naruto flinched to himself after he said that but looked over at Sakura who was trying to hem Hinata's black dress.

"You are only a half demon Naruto, not to mention you represent the sun! Now put it on!"

"Okay, Okay!" Naruto took his shirt off and slipped the orange and yellow fabric over his head to hear a small thump when it hit the ground. "Uh…………………..Sakura-chan?"

"Is something wrong with the outfit?" Sakura and Ino both looked up and sighed in relief when they saw it was fine. "What's wrong Naruto, the outfit is fine?"

"It's not fine I'm wearing a dress!" Naruto blushed as he looked in the mirror.

The orange fabric met around the waist with a golden sash. The yellow designs gave the fabric an Indian garb look while little pieces of jewelry placed randomly along the robe made Naruto look like he had just arrived from a land of gods and pharaohs. At the top is revealed some of Naruto chest than turned into the outfit while one arm didn't have a sleeve and the other arm was lost amongst a heavy long piece of fabric.

"It's not a dress it's a robe, now go over to where Kiba and Choji are so that they can decide what kind of marking to put on you." Ino pushed Naruto over to the next room.

"I'm not wearing a dress! I'm sure Sasuke would agree this is……………………" Naruto shut his mouth when he saw a pale figure enter the room.

"Shut-up dobe. It's a robe." Sasuke pushed back his bangs with his hand as everyone in the room blushed.

Sasuke was wearing a robe that only covered half of his upper body. It was dark blue with silver designs all along it, like how you would normally see a ruler from another land appear. Sasuke had a silver sash around his waist and fingerless gloves that came up to right before his shoulder. He also had a dark scarf wrapped around his neck that was long enough to hit the floor.

"Wow! Sasuke-kun you look great!" Sakura now finished with Hinata's outfit ran over to the Uchiha heir and looked over his garments.

"I don't remember there being a scarf in it…………" Ino looked over at Sasuke.

"Because there wasn't, I put it in. Got a problem?" Sasuke looked over at Ino emotionless and the glanced at Naruto who was blushing. "If I have to wear one Naruto, you do too."

Naruto shook his head and went into the room Sakura had sent him to so he could get markings for the play. They had decided to get the costumes and props done on Sunday since Saturday was taken up by writing a new script. Then they would use the rest of the week to practice the play in the small auditorium they were being allowed to use.

"Why do they look good while I have to wear rags?" Kiba grunted at his mockery of a peasant boy outfit.

"Because they are immortals while your just human. Remember Hinata is supposed to fall for a poor mortal who dies before she gives birth." Shino sat down beside Kiba.

"Have we decided who would be the narrator yet?" Choji looked up from his bag of chips.

"Hey where is Kakashi?" Naruto yelled out as everyone finally noticed the sensei was gone.

"Well he wasn't much help to begin with, lets just continue okay." Shikamaru sat up from his position on the floor and looked at everybody working busily on their projects.

"Hey if Kakashi is gone then that means we don't have t do it!" Naruto smiled before he felt Sasuke grab his arm.

"Wrong dobe. Kakashi told me that if anyone backs out now they will become a personal assistant to the Hokage and you know what that means……….………….." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah it means no sleep and having to listen to the old hag's ramblings all day." Naruto slumped back. "Is that why you haven't escaped yet?"

Sasuke just nodded and closed his eyes.

"I vote Shikamaru be the narrator." Choji looked over at his friend who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Shika? Why Shikamaru?" Ino laughed.

"Geez don't sound so proud to be my teammate Ino." Shikamaru spat out before he turned over to see Choji.

"Shikamaru would make a great narrator. He reads clearly and would be able to think of ways to fix the situation if something goes wrong before the rest of us who aren't on stage even notice." Choji smiled. "Plus he could use a job."

"I knew you hated me Choji." Shikamaru glared playfully at his friend before realizing everyone had already agreed to make him the narrator. "Great just my luck."

"Hey guys I just noticed something………………….." Everyone turned there heads to TenTen holding open the book with the original legend written in it. "The Moon plays the harp."

"What's so important about that?" Neji growled as he tried to pull down the short white kimono he had on.

"Didn't you read the script Neji? After you kick Sasuke out of heaven you take away his voice to teach him humility, well in the myth the Moon plays a harp to in a way talk to the sun when they meet." TenTen looked over at Sasuke. "You don't know how to play the harp by any chance?"

"No." Sasuke growled. First he was forced into this play and now they want him to play the harp! Sasuke knows how to play only one instrument and only one person in the room knows about it, and Sasuke would like to keep it that way.

"Man! And just when everything was going so well………………….." Sakura sighed before she looked over at her dark haired teammate. "Do you know how to play any instrument?"

"No." Sasuke spat out before he saw Naruto glare at him.

"Yes you do Sasuke don't lie." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Especially to Sakura-chan."

"No Naruto I don't." Sasuke glared at the blond. 'He better not tell anyone!'

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON"T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Shut up!" Everyone stopped and looked at Sakura who just sighed. "Okay Naruto what instrument does Sasuke not know how to play?"

"Naruto don't say anythi……………."

"The flute." Naruto ignored Sasuke's threat and stuck his tongue out at his rival. That is what he got for being a jerk all the time.

"Uchiha plays the flute! Ha how girly is that!" Neji laughed before Hinata glared at him.

"Not as girly as a boy who can't watch scary movies because they give him nightmares." Hinata stated without thinking before covering her mouth as everyone started in awe. "Oh I'm so sorry Neji-niisan! I……….I……………I uh…………….."

And everyone watched Hinata run out of the room when Neji glared at her.

Sasuke smirked at Neji who growled back at the dark haired boy. Everyone was surprised when Sasuke didn't say anything and got up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura jumped up to stop him.

"I'm guessing you want me to play the flute right?" Sasuke waited for Sakura to nod. "Well then I am going to go get it, do you have a problem?"

"N……….n…………..no not at all. Hurry on back so we can start practicing." Sakura turned around to she could face all of us. "Um……….."

"Everyone set up on the stage." Everyone turned their heads towards Shikamaru who seemed to actually be fully awake. "We should go ahead and set up all the props so we can practice scene changes and all that while everyone tries out their lines."

"Wow I think Shikamaru is finally taking charge." Ino sounded impressed before Shikamaru growled at everyone causing them to rise and get to work on the stage.

"…………………..….and the demon found the most likely answer to all her questions from the mortal she was lying next to. She had finally fond it, love, the strongest emotion in creation but through this she was saddened because her love towards this mortal was forbidden……………………"

Hinata was standing on the stage in her formal black kimono that was a few sizes to big causing her sleeves to fall off her shoulders. She blushed as Kiba took her hand and smiled at her.

"……………………….the demon ran towards his home to find what she feared. Her lover had died, she was now pregnant with a mortal's child and he had died. She went back to her haven, leaving the mortal world, where she waited out the rest of her life even after she gave birth to her son the half-demon named Sun……………………" Shikamaru sighed in the chair he was sitting in; this play had a lot more narration in it than he had thought.

"Okay everyone take a break!" Shikamaru cried out as Lee finished setting up for the next seen and Shino brought out a cooler full of drinks.

"What made him boss?" Ino growled as she sat on the floor waving a fan in her face. It was 90 degrees outside and the air conditioning in the auditorium had broken.

"What happened to 'wow Shika is so hot when he's in charge' you were babbling about yesterday?" Choji smiled at Ino.

"Shut-up guys at least we are getting stuff done!" Sakura snapped at them as Lee handed her a drink. "Thanks Lee-kun."

"Hey Sakura-chan would you like to…………………………" Lee was cut off when music softly filled the room.

Everyone turned their gazes towards Sasuke who had his flute to his lips. He moved his fingers around playing a small melody that sent chills down everyone's back. It sounded so mysterious, so alone.

No one noticed Naruto blush at the sight and put a wet rag over his face. Sasuke closed his eyes ignoring everyone around him and continued the song. It had been a good while since he had last played the flute so he practiced with the soft notes before quickening the tune and adding sharp notes turning the sweet melody into a song of war.

Neji gaped for a second but regained his composure before anyone saw as Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled the flute away from his mouth.

"Wow that was so beautiful Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled as she tried to pull the sleeves over her shoulders.

"What song was that?" Shikamaru asked lazily as he marked some things on the script he was holding.

"More like songs." Everyone turned to Naruto who still had the rag over his face, which was flushed at that moment. "Sasuke played a mix of two songs."

"Way to go dobe." Sasuke smirked. "They don't have names as far as I know I learned to play them a long time ago."

Everyone nodded before a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Yo." Kakashi did a small wave to all the teens not taking his face out of the book he was reading.

"Where have you been?" Sakura yelled. "This was your idea and yet we are the ones doing all of the work!"

"I was coming to help out when I found a bunny about to die from dehydration in this weather so I had to…………………………"

"LIAR!" Everyone excluding Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi just shrugged it off and looked at everyone before going back to his book.

"Don't mind me. You guys are doing a great job by yourselves so I am just here as a chaperone." Kakashi waved his hand at them as they all sighed.

"Well guys break is over……………..why don't we start where we left off. Neji it was about to start your and Sasuke's scene so get ready." Shikamaru sat up and opened the script to that part ignoring some of the moans as everyone moved around to their parts.

"In the heavens, the leader of the gods stood on his throne looking down on his court. He had found one of the angels lusting over power and it frightened him. He knew what had to be done and called all the gods to the court………….."

"Moon!" Neji walked out from behind the curtains holding his script. "Do you know why I bring you here?"

"Yes." Sasuke blandly answered staring off into the distance.

"What do you have to say?" Neji growled giving the god character more anger than anyone had ever pictured.

"I say you are afraid." Sasuke smirked at Neji. "Afraid of me and what I could be, afraid of what I could do."

Naruto shuttered in the audience but only Kakashi took notice. It was weird seeing Sasuke say those words when they could have such meaning towards his real life.

Not too long ago everyone was afraid of what the heir of the Uchiha clan could be, afraid of what he could do. The absent mark on the back of his neck was proof but he always kept his neck covered ever since he had come back to Konoha that day, even with the curse seal from Orochimaru gone he still covered his neck.

"……………………………and so the leader of the gods banned Moon from the heavens and in the mortal realm only leaving the barren land of the in between. The Moon left heaven without his wings and without his voice, two things the god had taken away cursing the fallen angel saying he would eventually realize the truth of his path soon enough…………………………….."

It was now Naruto's turn to make an entrance as he walked on the stage. He smiled as a few golden butterflies flew around him. (Provided by Shino.) He looked around not really knowing what to do so he just sat down by the props of grass and flowers and watched the flowers and butterflies with sincere curiosity. So what if he was supposed to be acting, it wasn't everyday a butterfly would land on his finger.

"The Sun had grown into a beautiful young half-demon. He had no place to call home since his mother had abandoned him and the mortal realm wouldn't except him since he was only half their kind………………..……….."

"Who are you?" Sun looked over at the pale figure that was sitting off in a distance.

The Sun approached the figure slowly. It wasn't everyday he saw someone in this land; in fact most people avoided it.

"Are you okay?" Sun knelt down beside the figure that turned his head so that they were now facing each other.

The other figures black bangs fell in front of his face as his blank eyes stared into the Sun's eyes. Sun blushed a bit before he looked over the figure. It's appearance and garb was unmistakable, whoever this was they were from heaven.

"Are you an angel?" Sun smiled at the figure but frowned when the figure shook his head. "Are you a demon?"

Again the dark figure shook its head. Sun put his hand to his chin and thought.

"Are you a god?"

Another shake.

"Mortal?"

Another shake.

That didn't make any sense. If it wasn't any of those things then what was it? There was no other type of life. Sun was about to say something when the figured sighed and stood up. The figure looked at Sun with a small glare before it turned and walked away.

"Well that was rude!" Sun smiled as he looked up at the sky. "I hope whoever that was learns some manners."

He smiled before he closed his eyes as he felt a small breeze. Maybe he could go find out who that person was back at the demon's realm, that is if it really bothered him.

"Guys I need you to work with me here! Ino go fix Hinata's costume so that it doesn't fall off her during practice again! I don't think Kiba will recover from that last nose bleed!" Shikamaru yelled across the auditorium as he carried bags full of materials over to Sakura.

"Alright alright!" Ino cried out as she pushed a blushing Hinata behind the curtain.

"Lee, are all the props set up?" Shikamaru shouted at a green blur fixing to pass him up.

"Yes sir!" Lee saluted Shikamaru before he ran off again.

"Naruto! Have you found Kakashi-sensei yet?" Shikamaru yelled out the window as a blond boy appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I asked the old hag and she said that he had a small mission to do real quick. He should be back tomorrow." Naruto sighed as he jumped into the building from the window.

"Screw Kakashi!" Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the normally lazy boy with a ponytail standing in the middle of the hallway. Shikamaru sighed and started counting before he looked up at everyone.

"I am taking over for Kakashi-sensei." He stated plainly as everyone just nodded. He had pretty much already done that but now he had officially just kicked Kakashi out of the picture.

"Shikamaru! We can't find Choji, Shino, Neji, or Sasuke!" TenTen ran out into the hallway. "And Kiba is still out cold from earlier!"

Shikamaru sighed before he just nodded.

"Okay TenTen I need you to go make sure we have all the costumes ready and fixed. We aren't practicing in those things anymore because it is too hot."

TenTen did a small salute mimicking Lee before she took off.

"Naruto! I need you to find Sasuke! Get him and return here okay!" Naruto nodded his head before he took off.

Normally the blond would say something back or make an argument that he shouldn't be ordered around but Shikamaru looked like he could be on the brink of a pressure overload, and nobody wanted to be around when Shikamaru went psycho.

"Hey Sakura I need you to get the rest of the guys while I go get Neji." Shikamaru looked over at the pink haired girl who looked at him strangely.

"Why do I have to get more people than you and Naruto?" Sakura pouted at him.

"Because I figured Sasuke and Naruto would most likely spar to blow off steam before they get back and I am going to go do the same with Neji. The rest of the guys are just hiding out do they don't have to do anything so make them come back here okay." Shikamaru ordered before he left not giving Sakura anytime to complain.

"Hey Lee." Sakura smiled, as Lee appeared right beside her. "You want to go with me to get the other guys? I wouldn't mind the company."

Lee blushed and nodded as they took off down the hallway.

The play was going to be preformed in two days and it turned out to be bigger than they had planned. Apparently some more classes would be coming but that would be about it. The chunins refused to tell the public about this play.

Shikamaru already had enough stress on is hands now that he was the manager, anymore and he would get blood from a certain silver haired jounin.

"What is that?" Sun looked around as he heard a soft melody fill the air. "Hn?"

He walked into a small clearing where he saw the familiar dark figure playing a flute.

"You again?" He laughed as he ran over to the figure. "Wow that was really beautiful! Where did you learn that?"

The dark figure just sighed as he looked at Sun. He was tired and he had tried to get out of this place for months now but everything failed. It looked like Moon was really stuck here.

"My name is Sun! What is your name?" The blond boy smiled at the darker figure.

After a moment of silence he growled and pushed the darker figure on the ground.

"You know it is one thing to ignore me but why do you keep coming to my place? If you are going to not talk to me then leave this place at once because I will not put up with jerks!" Sun threatened causing the dark figure to smirk.

Sun was caught off guard by the sudden display of emotion and blushed. Whoever this stranger was they were beautiful. He climbed off the figure as the figure sat up and placed his flute on his lap.

"Are you going to talk?"

The figure shook his head.

"Why?"

The figure didn't reply but just sighed.

"Can you talk?"

The figure shook his head and seemed a little regretful because he looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed.

"Oh." Sun sighed and looked at this new stranger when it hit him. He had heard rumors about some one of this nature. "Your that angel!"

The figure glared at him as he was about to get up but Sun just pulled back down to the ground.

"Hey stay! I won't talk about it." Sun crossed his fingers over his chest playfully before he continued. "So what do I call you if you can't talk?"

The figure thought about it for a moment before he grabbed the Sun's hand. Sun watched as the figure traced symbols on his hand. After a while he realized that it was tracing it's name. M-O-O-N.

"Moon?" Sun looked up at the figure that nodded. "Moon it is!"

Moon brushed back his black bangs letting Sun get a good view of his face before he smirked at his new friend. Well if he couldn't get to the outside life maybe he could get the outside life come to him.

Hehehe……moon is sooo pretty……..

R&R!

Have a great weekend!


	3. Bad Kakashi

Sorry it took so long to update. Stuff happened and all that jazz.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

And no this isn't a real myth but I would really like to write an actual story a long the lines of something like this. (laughs)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Bad Kakashi!

"Moon…………..I uh…………….." Naruto stuttered his lines as Sasuke watched him with a small hint of annoyance.

"Naruto! I thought you said you knew your lines!" Shikamaru sighed as he walked on the stage.

"I do!" Naruto growled before he looked over at Sasuke. "It's just that I don't get why the Sun falls for the Moon. I mean the Moon can't talk and for the most part is an emotionless jerk."

Shikamaru sighed before he walked over to the blond.

"Will you do all of the scenes without a problem if I tell you?" Shikamaru glared at Naruto till the blond nodded. "Good, okay the Sun falls for the Moon because it is true love."

Naruto looked confused.

"Love I guess isn't something that makes sense, it just happens. The Sun had been rejected his whole life and was terribly lonely while the Moon lost everything because of his pride. In the end the fact that they learned to trust each other brought them together. It was the first time for either of them to have a friend whether it was by luck or because it was forced upon. The Sun falls for the Moon not because it was beautiful but because of who it was."

"But the Moon couldn't talk so how could he know for sure?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"Because……………………because the Sun knew." Shikamaru smiled at Naruto. "Because you don't have to be able to talk to show people your heart."

"C'mon dobe, lets get this over with." Sasuke fixed his flute real quick before he glanced at Naruto.

"Moon, I was wondering if you could play me a song." Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sasuke. "Can you play me a love song?"

"Hey Iruka!" Kakashi walked into the empty classroom and smiled at the chunin.

"Hey Kakashi!" Iruka smiled as he gathered the papers on his desk. "How is the play going?"

"Actually I have no clue." Kakashi laughed as Iruka looked at him confused.

"Shikamaru got really mad at me and kicked me out of the auditorium." Kakashi sighed as he remembered the face of the shadow boy when he walked into the auditorium.

"Well if Shikamaru has it then I guess I have nothing to worry about." Iruka laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi gave Iruka a bored glare.

"I mean I was worried but Shikamaru has a good rep when it comes to taking command." Iruka patted Kakashi on the back. "Not that I'm saying you have a bad rep or anything."

"I don't know if I should be insulted by that Iruka." Kakashi put his hand over his chest as if Iruka had actually hurt him. "And I thought you were my friend."

"You know what they say Kakashi! Keep you friends close and your enemies closer." Iruka laughed as he walked out of his classroom with the jounin walking beside him.

"I never knew you could be so cold." Kakashi teased.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Iruka laughed but then stopped and blushed as if he had just said something without thinking.

"Is that so?" Kakashi looked Iruka interested causing the chunin to blush even more before he turned around.

"I'll see you later Kakashi, tomorrow at the show that is!" And with that Iruka disappeared down the hallway. Kakashi just smirked under his mask before he headed off on his own way.

"Okay for the kiss scene Ino will use Henge no jutsus to change into a Naruto look alike. Anyone got any problems with that?" Shikamaru looked over the group to see no one was going to say anything and continued; "Now the question is what type of kiss?"

The room fell silent as Sasuke grunted.

"I vote we make out!" Ino blushed but then lowered her hand when Shikamaru growled at her.

"I don't see why Ino gets to do it………………….." Sakura muttered glaring at her rival.

"Because you're dating Green Beast over there that's why, and Hinata kept stuttering when we asked her, and because TenTen drew the short straw." Ino smiled brightly at her victory ignoring the very annoyed look coming from Shikamaru.

"I don't like be treated like some prize." Sasuke glared at all the girls. "And I am not 'making out' with anyone on stage. Got that!"

"Well now that that is settled………………….lets practice." Shikamaru sat back I his chair as all the actors approached the stage. "Remember Ino you're the one who initiates the kiss so don't get to excited and forget your lines."

"I won't Shika-darling!" Ino waved at the shadow boy before she transformed into Naruto. "Whoa! I'm short."

"I'm not short!" Naruto yelled from back stage.

"Naruto we aren't supposed to hear you!" Shikamaru yelled causing the muffled curses to stop.

Sasuke sat on a rock that Choji had brought in and pulled the flute to his lips and began his melody. The lights on the stage kept changing until Shino finally decided on the one he like for the scene, being in charge of all special effects Shino made sure he did his job.

Ino came onto stage and listened to the small tune with a blush on her cheeks. She really looked like Naruto so she was trying her best to walk like the blond boy.

"Moon?" Ino poke softly getting Sasuke's attention, "Why is your song so sad?"

Sasuke played three notes on his flute as if he was talking and then stopped.

"Moon can I………………..Moon I think I need to tell you something." Ino (now Naruto) stood beside the sitting dark haired boy who looked at her then pulled the flute to his lips.

Ino knelt down beside Sasuke and smiled sweetly as she gently pushed the flute away from Sasuke's face.

"I……………love you." Ino blushed madly before she stared laughing. "I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN! I want your body!"

"Ino what are you………….." Sasuke was cut off as Ino kissed him still in Naruto's form.

"Cut! Stop!" Shikamaru threw his script down and jumped on the stage to pry Ino off the shocked and very angry Sasuke.

"Hey Asuma!" Iruka walked into the nearly packed auditorium and approached the jounin teachers standing with Asuma.

"Hey Iruka! So how do you think the play is going to go?" Asuma started to light a cigarette until Kurenai pointed to a 'no smoking on school property' sign.

"I don't know but I'm sure the students will enjoy it." Iruka smiled until he felt someone grab his shoulder to spin him around.

"Hey Iruka!" Kakashi curved his eye as Iruka blushed a bit but then returned the smile.

"Hey Kakashi…………………….where are you sitting?" Iruka looked at all the seats to see nearly all of them were filled with students at the school.

"I will probably go help back stage, you know encourage them a bit." Kakashi grinned evilly under his mask. "I don't think they want any surprises this afternoon."

"Well that's nice of you Kakashi." Iruka smiled.

"Is that Gai?" Kurenai pointed to Gai who was walking in with a t-shirt containing pictures of his team all over it.

"HEY GUYS!" Gai waved as he ran over with a huge grin. "I can't wait to see all our students actually getting along long enough to perform this play!"

"I just want to see Shikamaru do something for once in his life." Asuma muttered as all the lights went dim making all the teachers move to the back wall where they could lean against it for the play since all the seats were taken.

The whole room was silent minus a few murmurs from the audience until the curtains opened revealing Shikamaru dressed up in a formal outfit. Shikamaru looked at the audience and sighed lazily before he began his narration.

"Welcome to show the future of Konoha, our students and teachers, this story is a myth, a legend. It isn't a story of the battle ground, nor is it of ninja, but it is a story of the greatest force in the world, that is love………………………"

"Whoa! Shikamaru is getting into this, and to think he memorized all of these lines in a week." Iruka whispered to Asuma who just nodded in agreement.

"But you cannot begin a story without giving you background, and this is where we come to scene one." Shikamaru waited for the lights to dim as he disappeared while Kiba and Hinata ran onto the stage.

Iruka wanted to cry as he saw the play preformed. He had loved this legend ever since his parents took him to see the play when he was little and now he was able to show all the students it. He looked to his side so that he could thank Kakashi but saw that the jounin was gone. Iruka sighed with a smile as he returned his attention to the play.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi chirped in the backstage room as he surprised the blond. "You are doing really good I'm surprised you remembered all your lines."

"Kakashi-sensei? I thought Shikamaru said he would kill you if you came back here……………………..oh well." Naruto shrugged it off as he watched the stage with an impatient look.

"Isn't this your scene?" Kakashi asked grinning under his mask, his plan was going good so far. He had already locked Ino in the bathroom.

"No this is the kiss scene." Naruto blushed lightly.

"Oh but then why did Shikamaru tell me to get you?" Kakashi gave a bored yawn as Naruto looked at him in horror.

"You mean it's my scene already! Oh my gosh!" Naruto bounded up running up the steps not noticing how Kakashi started laughing when he left the room.

As Naruto ran up the stairs he saw Shikamaru glaring at him.

"Ino hurry!" Shikamaru pushed Naruto past the curtains.

"Ino? No wait I'm Naru……………" Naruto stopped as the spotlight landed on him. He saw Sasuke playing his flute and walked on the stage.

'What scene is this? I don't remembering practicing this scene? Why is Sasuke so stiff all of the sudden and why is he playing the music to the………………………oh crap!' Naruto thought as he finally caught on to what was happening.

He was in the kiss scene!

Sasuke stopped playing his flute and glared at Naruto.

"Ino what is your problem? Your line is 'Moon, why is your song so sad?' !" Shikamaru barked barely loud enough for Naruto behind the curtain.

Naruto paused as he looked at the audience then at Sasuke who had started to play the song again.

"Moon………….uh why is your song so sad?" Naruto stumbled out as he approached Sasuke.

Sasuke finally stopped playing and looked at Naruto. He was about to play his three notes when he noticed something. He paused squinted his eyes and the looked at Naruto confused before he played the three notes. Sasuke saw Naruto……………..not Ino as Naruto……………….he saw the real Naruto!

Naruto took a breath. He could do this he could do this! He smiled trying to get into character, he only had to kiss Sasuke, that was it……………………….Naruto felt like he was going to faint.

"Moon I………….I……………" Naruto was now blushing madly; he was about to take a step forward when he tripped on his costume.

Sasuke moved quickly to catch the falling blond as they both closed their eyes. Neither of the moved until Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto was………………..and he was…………………..they were kissing………………..Naruto opened his eyes blushing madly tried to move away but tripped again this time deepening the kiss.

Sasuke subconsciously slid his tongue in Naruto's mouth as they kissed. Both boys were blushing madly when they realized what they were doing and pulled apart panting.

"Moon, I love you…………" Naruto spoke softly but loud enough for the audience to hear out of practice.

The lights went dim and everyone heard footsteps that sound like running and muffled curses until the lights went up to show Lee holding a sign saying 'half time'.

"Okay everyone! Time for intermission!" Lee chirped trying to ignore more cursing coming out from behind the curtain.

"What………………..was that really……………….did that really just happen?" Iruka had a small blush on his cheeks as he turned over to the jounin teachers who looked shocked.

"I thought Ino was supposed to kiss Sasuke…………………..not Naruto………" Asuma mumbled before he broke out into a muffled laughter, as he had to put his hand over his mouth.

"Hey Moon! Good Morning!" Sun smiled as the dark angel opened his eyes.

Moon grabbed his flute and played a very high note in annoyance glaring at Sun before he smirked. Sun blushed at this and looked at the ground, leaving Moon confused.

Moon stood up and walked over to Sun lifting the bright demon's chin so that they were facing each other. Moon was surprised to see Sun was trying to hold back tears. Moon looked over to where his flute was a few meters away and gave up on trying to get it to communicate with Sun.

Moon started to rub the tears starting to fall down Sun's cheek with his thumbs.

"Moon…………………..I just found out something……………………and I'm afraid I have to leave because…………………………what I want I can't have." Sun back away from Moon trying to push back the tears.

Moon just gave Sun a confused look before he grabbed Sun's hand. Sun couldn't leave him………………………….for the first time in his life he actually cared for someone and now that person was going to leave him. Why?

"I have to leave because……………………………I've fallen in love with an angel." Sun smiled at Moon before he continued. "I am a demon whether half or full blooded I am a demon and to be in love with an angel………………………..it is forbidden."

Moon let go of Sun's hand as the light demon sighed with a smile.

"I really do love you though, you were the first person to acknowledge me and I finally had a friend……………………………I'm sorry………………" Sun was about to turn around when Moon grabbed him and pulled him into a frantic kiss.

Moon wouldn't let Sun leave he couldn't leave him. So what if it was forbidden! The dark angel had already done so much worse and now he could do it again……………but this time it would be for someone other than himself.

"Moon……………….I don't understand………………" Sun whispered as Moon held him closer. "We can't………………..I……………." Sun was cut off by another kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, Sun being held in Moon's arms tightly. Sun not talking and just holding while Moon wished he could talk but held on even tighter afraid that Sun would leave him if he let go.

"Moon?" Sun finally broke the silence as Moon replied by nuzzling his face into Sun's neck. "We can stay here, and no one will bother us."

Sun smiled at Moon.

"Can you play me a song?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto ran down the down the stage steps to the room behind the stage. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

Naruto stopped when he found Shikamaru yelling at the jounin who was tied up like a cow on the ground.

"Hey Naruto! Enjoy that scene didn't ya?" Kakashi laughed before Shikamaru blew up and started to beat the jounin.

Naruto's face went beet red before he grabbed his chest. That wasn't supposed to happen! He just made a fool of himself in front of the school and Iruka! Naruto heard Sasuke running down the steps and ran into the changing room locking the door.

"Naruto! Why were you?" Sasuke stopped when he saw Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino ran over to the dark haired boy. "Kakashi locked me in the restroom and then tricked Naruto to go on stage! It's so unfair! I wanted to kiss you!" Ino broke into tears before she joined Shikamaru in beating Kakashi.

"Huh?' Sasuke didn't quite grasp what she meant when he heard Lee announce intermission.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tapped on the locked door. "Are you okay?"

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered back. "Goodbye my friend………………..you were always so nice to me and I thank you."

Hinata heard some noises and gasped turning around to the room.

"I think Naruto killed himself!" She cried as Sasuke broke the door down to show Naruto hanging from the ceiling squirming in the rope around his neck.

"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face turned purple from lack of air until he heard Hinata cry again so he threw a kunai to cut the rope.

Naruto landed on the ground with a dull thud as he gasped for air.

"Naruto why would you do that?" Hinata had tears rolling down her face as she went to go make sure he was okay.

"It didn't work!" Naruto pouted before he saw Sasuke and blushed but turned his head the other way. "I'm fine Hinata-chan you can go now."

"AND IF I EVER SEE YOU BACK HERE AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU KAKASHI!" Everyone turned to see Shikamaru throw Kakashi out of the stage room before he glared at everyone. "Okay we still have to do the end!"

"Guys you need to get out here Lee started to sing!" TenTen ran to them from the stage as she tried to smile. "And he isn't very good at karaoke."

"I'm on my way." Shikamaru sighed before he glared at everyone. "Ino stop crying it was just a kiss scene and I think Naruto is more scarred by this than you, Sasuke and Naruto I do not want to know! So get over it and get ready for your scenes!" Shikamaru left grumbling as everyone just nodded their heads to avoid any trouble.

Iruka sighed when he saw Kakashi walk up with a big bump on his head. The jounin laughed as all of the other teachers glared at him.

"So you're the one who was responsible." Asuma laughed with Kakashi. "Naruto looked like he was going to die!"

"I can't believe you would do that!" Iruka got mad at the fact that Kakashi was picking on Naruto. "Don't you have any shame as his sensei?"

"Uh…………….." Kakashi realized this wasn't the way he wanted this to go; you couldn't ask someone out when they were mad at you. "Don't worry he took it fine! You could go see him in the back but the play is about to start again."

Iruka sighed before Lee walked off the stage and the lights dimmed once again. It looked like the end of the play was about to start………………………Iruka could check on Naruto later.

"There came a time every hundred years or so when ever all the realms would connect for three days, in this time the realm of heaven, the mortals, the demon's haven, and the realm of the in between would connect. As this time came near the Moon finally saw his chance to leave the land he had been cursed to and to his surprise it was a lot harder than he thought."

Sasuke was on stage and seemed to be plotting something, he stood up about to leave in a quick haste when he stopped and turned around. Naruto laid on the stage as if he was admiring the sky, not really paying attention to what his lover was brooding over. Sasuke acted as if torn between leaving or going to Naruto's side before he he settled for the latter.

"The Sun had left to the mortal realm to just see what was going on in the world when all the realms opened. The Moon was tempted by the taste of the power he could regain and he left but not after leaving something behind to his lover."

"Moon! I'm back!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face as he ran across the stage. "You wouldn't believe what I heard!"

Naruto looked around and didn't see Sasuke to any avail. While he looked around he felt his heart sink. Even if this was a play the fact that there was a chance some people actually go through this pained him.

"Moon-koi?" Naruto walked up to a flute that was left on the ground with a flower wrapped around it.

Naruto clenched his fists as he grabbed the flute and stared at the ground before he looked up.

"I see……………….." He whispered before he fell on his knees and started to tremble as the stage went black.


	4. The End

Disclaimer: yadda yadda

Here you go! The last chapter! Please enjoy and I hope everyone is having a great labor day weekend!

Chapter 4: The End

"Moon-koi!" Sun came running to his home in his garbs he wore when he went to the other worlds. "Moon!" Sun cried out more desperately as he made it to the clearing Moon had made their home.

He stopped and sighed in relief when he saw Moon standing there but the grin quickly faded as he noticed the serious look on Moon's face.

"Moon-koi? Is something bothering you?" Sun ran up to his lover and gave a big smile only to receive a cold glare in return. "Moon?"

Moon turned around so that Sun could only see his back before he turned around with such a pained expression but the expression was quickly replaced with one of determination. That's when Sun realized what he heard and feared was coming to life.

"You can't leave!" Sun said trying to add force in his voice, but Moon only smirked at him before throwing his flute at the light demons feet.

Sun watched as Moon turned around to leave. Moon was leaving him after they had been together for so long! Moon finally got his chance to leave and was going to leave Sun without a second thought!

"Weren't you happy? Don't you love me? Was this all a lie?" Sun yelled on the top f his lungs trying to release all the pain he felt as anger. "All of this…………………fake?"

Moon stopped before turning around slowly. He walked over to Sun before bringing the light demon into a kiss. Sun whimpered softly as he was released but when he opened his eyes, Moon was already gone.

Sun tried to smile like he had been able to do so in the past but couldn't bring himself to, he had lost his precious person. Sun fell to his knees trembling as he held his face in his hands. No the Moon was leaving for sin not because love wasn't there because love was there it……………………….

It just wasn't what Moon wanted.

He wanted power and that would surely destroy him. Sun looked over at the flute that lay not to far from where he had sat himself and slowly crawled to it.

Maybe……………………

Maybe he could save Moon before Moon destroyed itself with this selfish ambition. Maybe he could save their love. Maybe he could be happy and make Moon happy to.

The Sun wiped the tears he had let fall and stood to his feet. He could go get Moon before the dark angel made any mistakes…………………………..maybe he could save the angels soul.

"The god leader watched as this unfolded. He had never thought that Moon would have ever fallen for anyone let alone the half-demon. He watched Sun with interest. Who was this demon who sought to save the soul of an angel?"

Neji smirks as Naruto walks off stage and he appears.

"Though god feared what could become for Moon he also feared what would happen to Sun. Would these lovers end up destroying each other or worse, would one end up dying in the others hands?"

"Wow Iruka-sensei……………………….this play is kind of deep." Kurenai gave a small smile. "Are you sure it was appropriate for school kids?"

"Yes, actually I wouldn't be surprised if they don't like the ending but this is still my favorite myth." Iruka smiled as he heard a few sniffles from the audience. "Shikamaru is doing a good job as narrator and the rest are doing the characters perfectly."

"Naruto is doing a good job of self-control. I'm surprised he hasn't screwed up yet." Kakashi smiled under his mask as Iruka glared at him. "But then again he is full of surprises right Iruka?"

"Yes he is full of surprises." Iruka smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"A lot like you I could say." Kakashi added taking notice of the sudden blush on Iruka's face.

"What d……….d……...do you mean by that?" Iruka finally was able to say as he scooted over to Kakashi so he could hear better.

"Iruka? Can I ask you a question after the play?" Kakashi turned around to see Iruka giving him a quizzical look.

"Sure? But why can't you just ask me now?" Iruka notice Kakashi lean in closer to him so he did the same: as if the jounin was going to whisper the question. He never expected a kiss on the nose.

"I'll ask you after the show." Kakashi smiled under his mask taking full pride in the blush now permanent on Iruka's face before disappearing to avoid any more questions from the chunin teacher.

Moon sat on the edge of a cliff as he stared off in the distance. He was free but he wasn't happy. He had never thought that being free would be so miserable.

The clear sky reminded him of what he had left. It wasn't like he hadn't cared for Sun the truth was he was torn between what he wanted and what he was afraid of losing.

Moon sighed as he traced his throat. Nothing was going on as he had planned. Yeah he had destroyed some towns but that did give him the satisfaction he was looking for. Moon had thought when he had left the realm he was cursed to he would get his voice back but how foolish had he been.

He had come up with a whole plan on how he could gain the power he had hungered for and get his revenge on all the people who had wronged him and then after all of that he could go to Sun and stay with the light demon for the rest of his life.

How foolish indeed.

The power wasn't as attractive when it was so easy to gain and Moon as cold hearted as he was could never bring himself to kill. Even if the person had wronged him.

So now the dark angel was sitting on a cliff watching life pass him by. He was powerful but not as powerful as he originally intended, he was tired, and he was lonely.

He had made the wrong choice.

Yes he could get the power and do all of those goals but what then. Would Sun forgive him? Would Sun still be there? No.

No, he didn't deserve Sun if he went through with this. For a demon he was a very strange creation. Sun hated killing and power because people only abused it as he had told Moon several times.

Moon glared off in the distance.

What was he doing here?

There were only two things he could do and those were either follow his plan or go back to the realm of the in-between.

With that the dark angel disappeared from the cliff. He had the leader of the gods to see and he wasn't going to arrive in such a weak state.

No he was going to have a party before he returned to the Sun.

And it was going to be a party indeed.

"And so Moon went to the power even after thinking everything through. But little did he know someone was watching and waiting for him. The leader of the gods had foreseen this and sent for Sun, it wasn't everyday a god called for a demon and so Sun came as quickly as he could."

Neji is standing with his back to the audience very tense as if he was distressed by something. Naruto walks on the stage with a huge grin on his face and walks over to Neji respectfully.

"You called?" Naruto did a small bow as Neji turned around to face him.

"How can you still smile?" Neji tried to seem as genuinely curious as possible but he wasn't the best of actors.

"Hn?" Naruto laughed uncomfortably as Neji grabbed his arm tightly.

"How can you smile knowing he has left you?" Neji specified his question causing Naruto to lose his smile and furrow his eyebrows at Neji.

"What? What gives you the right, No! Who do you think you are? You're the reason all this happened! What gives you the right to call a demon up here and question him like that?" Naruto backed away from Neji as the Hyuga boy smirked at him.

"It is my fault isn't it……….." Neji walked over to a chair that resembled a throne and sat back in it frowning. "I could have destroyed him a long time ago."

"Hn?" Naruto's eyes widened. "But why didn't you?"

"I have always been told I give people too much credit." Neji laughed bitterly before looking over at Naruto. "But I never expected something and that is why I called you here."

Naruto didn't say anything and just stared at Neji giving him his full attention.

"I never thought he would find you. I mean I thought you had died a long time ago shortly after your mother died." Neji didn't bother sounding polite as he touched the sensitive subject. "But seeing as you're alive and then the fact that he still found you, or more you found each other……………."

"What are you getting at?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Neji who just sighed.

"You have something that I need to stop him." Neji got up and walked over to Naruto.

"What could I possibly have?" Naruto spat out as he glared at Neji. "Remember he left me too or do you only watch people for free time?"

Neji just smiled and put his hand on Naruto's chest.

"Just because he left you doesn't mean he left you alone?" Neji moved his hand and grabbed Sasuke's flute that was attached to the side of Naruto's outfit. "And I think you know this to some degree after all why would he have left this to you?"

"That's just a flute." Naruto grabbed it out of Neji's hands.

"I can tell you where he is." Neji walked over to the chair and grabbed some scrolls that were lying next to it.

"What? But why? Why are you helping me?" Naruto looked confused as Neji handed him a scroll.

"Because as far as I'm concerned you are the only one who can bring him back alive. Listen Sun I'm tired, I have so many things I need to do but if you can't handle this I will destroy him while he…………." Neji stopped and dropped everything he had in his hands. "No."

"No? What?" Naruto watched Neji run off the stage in a hurry only to see him come back on. "What's going on?"

"Its too late………….I'm sorry but I have to kill him now he's being consumed by the power he found." Neji stood over a prop of the world and started doing hand seals as Naruto watched horror stricken.

"No wait!" Naruto stopped Neji. "Let me go to him please!"

"What? Why do you want to go? You will surely die."

"Please let me go and if I still can't stop him then kill him…………I don't care if I die just please." Naruto started off with a loud plead but it ended in a desperate whisper as Neji just stared at him.

"Whoa! That scene was pretty good I felt like I was in a soap opera audience." Asuma whispered to Kurenai.

"Neji is pretty good……….." Gai whispered. "And he never seemed the type to act."

"Shh guys Shikamaru is coming out." Kurenai hissed softly then looked around. "Hey where is Kakashi? Iruka do you know?"

"Huh? What Kakashi? No sorry!" Iruka accidentally stated too loud so he received a few glares from the kids in the audience and even Shikamaru glared over at their direction.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asuma whispered to Iruka who just nodded. "You are kind of jumpy."

"Hey let's watch the rest okay!" Iruka whispered back as Shikamaru continued speaking.

"The leader of the gods allowed Sun to go to Moon but nothing prepared Sun for what he saw. Moon had tried to control the power too quickly and was consumed by it. Sun tired to stop him from but nothing seemed to work. Moon was not Moon anymore."

The lights on the stage brightened to reveal Sasuke lying on the ground with his head in Naruto's lap.

"After Moon lost control the leader of the gods saw there was no hope and destroyed Moon. Sun watched as its love died slowly in it's arms."

"I brought your flute back." Naruto laughed silently to himself as he brushed Sasuke's hair.

"I thought you might want it back…." Sun continued running his fingers through Moon's hair.

"This isn't fair you know………why did you do that?" Sun looked down at Moon's silent form and started to tremble. "Weren't you happy with me?"

Sun felt tears run down his face as he tried to hold them back.

"All I wanted……….all I wanted when I saw you again was to hear you play one of your songs." Sun smiled as the tears started to flow causing his body to tremble. "Why did you leave me? I thought……….I thought you loved me as I loved you………weren't you happy?"

"No." Came a very hoarse reply as Sun looked in awe.

Moon tried to move but could so he just opened his eyes to see Sun staring at him.

"Don't move!" Sun moved around to get Moon in a more comfortable position. "Don't move okay! I can get help and maybe you will be okay!"

"Stop please………I'm already as good as dead just let me say something." Moon grabbed Sun's arm.

"Don't talk!" Sun stopped for a moment. "Wait………you're talking?"

Moon just gave a small smirk before he sighed.

"Why are you doing this? Weren't you happy?" Sun started to cry again as the grip on his arm tightened. "Why?"

"Because………." Moon looked at Sun. "Because I could never be happy unless……….I could tell you this……..."

"You should rest, you don't have to tell me anything." Sun whispered trying to match Moon's voice. He finally heard what is angel sounded like and it was more beautiful than he ever imagined. "Your dieing and I don't want you to do it straining yourself."

"No." Moon smiled at Sun a genuine smile. "I wanted to tell you this."

"Then tell me if you promise to be quiet afterwards." Sun smiled at his love.

"You talk too much." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him.

"Those are your last words? You were a jerk to the end Moon!" Naruto yelled before Sasuke raised his hand to grab a piece of the blond hair.

"Thank you." Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you? For what?" Naruto gave a small smile.

"And I love you……….always did and still do." Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto started to cry.

"But…then…" Naruto stopped and looked at the silent form in his lap. "I love you too."

There was silence as Naruto smiled then stopped as if he was confused.

"Moon?" Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Moon?"

"But you can't go now." Naruto started to tremble as the lights went dim and Shikamaru walked on the very empty stage.

"Moon died in Sun's arms that day. It wasn't long before Sun returned to the realm he had shared with Moon and that's where he remained for the rest of his life."

As the lights darkened the whole room and then went up to show Lee wearing a sign that said 'The End' on it.

"Okay everyone! The end!" Lee smiled as he left he stage to go to the back.

"That was it? That's so sad." Kurenai looked over at Iruka to notice Asuma was gone. "Where is Asuma?"

"He needed a smoke after Sasuke died." Iruka smiled as Kurenai did a small laugh.

Some of the audience was crying and few were talking about their favorite part as they started to leave the seats and head home since school was already over.

"That was beautiful!" Iruka turned towards Gai as the green beast had tears rolling freely down his face. "That was so magical! So full of youth!"

"What made you like that play so much Iruka?" Kurenai looked over at the chunin teacher who just smiled at her.

"The moral of the story." Iruka smiled as Kurenai nodded. "This play was supposed to teach people to think about what is really important in their life."

"Why were they named Sun and Moon?" Iruka turned his attention to Konohamaru who was standing beside him now. "Does it have anything to do with the sun and the moon?"

"Well yes actually." Iruka smiled as he knelt down beside his student. "When this myth was written is was supposed to originally tell why the sun and moon rotate around the earth."

"And that is?" Konohamaru waited.

"In this story the Sun and the Moon represent the sun and moon while the earth represents power and sin. The Moon is closest to the earth and that is why it lust for power because the power is so close, but in the end the only way to get that power it would destroy itself and the earth." Iruka took a breath as Konohamaru just nodded.

"The Sun continuously chases after the moon in order for them to be together once again but the earth always seems in the way." Iruka smiled as Konohamaru thought about it.

"What about eclipses?" Konohamaru asked as Iruka thought about it for a moment.

"That's when the leader of the gods shows his mercy on the moon and allows him to be with his lover for that short time." Iruka turned around to see Kakashi had answered the question and blushed.

"Cool I guess." And then Konohamaru was off running with his friends.

"Hey Kakashi!" Iruka smiled trying to fight down the blush as Kakashi looked around.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Huh?" Iruka looked around to see they were totally alone in the auditorium. "I guess they left to go home."

"I see." Kakashi smiled as Iruka blushed even more and tried to avoid eye contact.

"So um……...Kakashi what did you want to tell me?" Iruka stared at the ground as he heard a small chuckle.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka and raised the chunin's face by the chin with his hand until Iruka had to make eye contact.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something after the cast party behind the stage?"

"Do something?" Iruka bit his lip for sounding stupid as Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"A date." Kakashi let go of Iruka's chin, as the chunin blushed even more.

"I would…….."

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka turned his attention to the blond who jumped him. Naruto was still in costume so it took him a while to catch his balance before he smiled at Iruka.

"Did you like it?" Naruto jumped up and down as if he was twelve again. "Well?"

Iruka laughed and nodded at Naruto who smiled even bigger before the blond grabbed Iruka's arm and dragged the chunin teacher to the backstage party that was occurring.

Before Iruka went behind the curtain he turned around to see Kakashi still standing in the place Iruka once was and smiled.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up to see Iruka. "And the answer is yes!"

Kakashi smiled as Naruto pushed Iruka behind the stage and quickly followed suit. There was no way this day could get any better.

"Where did everyone go?" Naruto looked around the room half empty room to see Iruka waving his former students bye.

"Its late dobe." Naruto glared as he heard Sasuke's voice and was about to say something when Iruka hit him on the head.

"Hey Naruto I'm going out with the adults now so I need you and Sasuke to hurry up." Iruka blushed when he gave a quick glance to Kakashi and then smiled at Naruto. "You can stay at my house tonight since its closer if you want."

"Alright!" Naruto threw his fist in the air. He loved staying over at Iruka's because that meant a lot of ramen and a few good talks.

"Sasuke can you walk with Naruto, your house is on the way right?" Naruto's smile faded as he tried to fight down the blush.

"Sure." Sasuke replied looking over at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, Sakura already left with Lee so I'm just waiting on you now."

"Whatever Sasuke! I don't need you to walk me home." Naruto glared as he picked up his stuff.

"Have it your way." And Sasuke turned around and started walking off.

Naruto just watched Sasuke leave for a second before it hit him.

"Hey wait for me jerk!" Naruto ran out of there waving bye to his two senseis and catching up to the slowly departing dark haired boy.

"I think the play turned out okay!" Naruto put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the clear sky. "I had fun anyway."

"I enjoyed some of it I guess." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto smiled at him with a small blush on his cheeks.

"What was there not to like?"

"Well………." Naruto took notice of the small blush on Sasuke's face. "I didn't really like having to kiss you."

"And you think I did?" Naruto yelled before he remembered the scene and blushed with Sasuke.

There were a few minutes of silence as both boys walked with their faces flushed trying not to look at each other.

"Hey Sasuke……….." Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Hn?" Was Sasuke's stoic reply.

"That story was kind of sad, ne?" Naruto turned around so that he was walking backwards and so that he could see Sasuke's face.

"I guess."

"You guess? Don't you ever feel anything?" Naruto glared at his rival.

"Maybe." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared even harder.

"MAYBE! Man Sasuke if you ever showed any more emotion than that I would die of a heart failure you know that! The story almost had me crying for real! Sun losing the only person he loved just because that jerk the moon was too selfish to realize what truly mattered!" Naruto threw his arms in the air to help make the point.

Sasuke gave a small amused sigh as Naruto glared at him.

"What?" Naruto looked at his rival untrustingly.

"Your such a dobe." Was all Sasuke said before he turned down his street leaving Naruto in front of Iruka's house.

"AND YOU'RE A JERK!" Naruto yelled out to the shadows with a small grin on his face before he entered Iruka's house.

Fluffy no?

I love this fiction, even if I wrote it a while back……u hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see you next fic!

Have a great day!


End file.
